Basil Rosecrest
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , , |blood status = |marital status = Widower (first marriage, - : years) |Age = * (present day) * (at end of the ) * (at end of the ) |Title = * * Author * Lawyer * (formerly) |apprehended = , Following the ( years old) |released = tbd |alias = * Baz (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Light Brown |eyes = Heterochromia; one blue, one bright green |skin = Light |family = * Taisiya Rosecrest (née Zyma) (late wife) † * Ernest Rosecrest (eldest son) * Alethea Rosecrest (née Hill) (late daughter-in-law) † * Pirrith Rosecrest (grandson) * Morgaine Rosecrest (granddaughter) * Aphra Rosecrest (dual-eldest daughter) * Lysandra Di Vèneto (née Rosecrest) (dual-eldest daughter) * Estella‎ Rosecrest (youngest daughter) * Dorian Rosecrest (youngest son) * Quentin Rosecrest (father) † * Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood) (mother) † * Petra Rosecrest (elder sister) * Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) (brother-in-law) * Anders Eriksson (ex brother-in-law) * Noah Eriksson (nephew) * Verena Jäger (niece-in-law) * Great nieces & nephews * Sorrel Rosier (née Eriksson) (formerly Sorrel Ostberg) (niece) * Felix Rosier (nephew-in-law) * Triplet great nieces & nephews * Fredrik Ostberg (late nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Simões (née Eriksson) (niece) * Zezé Simões (nephew-in-law) * Great nieces & nephews * Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) (elder sister) * Tristan Mariott (brother-in-law) * Willow Moody (née Mariott) (niece) * Aidan Moody (nephew-in-law) * Great nieces & nephews * Caleb Mariott (nephew) |Animagus = |jukebox = If I Could Turn Back Time (Cher) |Wand = , 12⅜", |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** |job = * Author * Partner and Criminal Defence Lawyer for Rosecrest & Hawthorn, Associates |hideg = ------------------------------ }} Basil Quentin Rosecrest (born ) is an , born to Quentin and Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood); the couple's only son, Basil has two elder sisters Petra and Adelaide. He was coerced by his patents into a loveless marriage to a pure-blood witch, Taisiya Rosecrest (née Zyma), which lasted for years, before her death in late . While married, Basil and Taisiya had four children: Ernest, Aphra, Lysandra, Estella‎, and Dorian. He's one of the founders and partners in the popular UK wizard law firm Rosecrest & Hawthorn, Associates based in , and specialises in criminal defense law. For most of his life Basil has suffered from episodes of with his , which he was diagnosed with at age 43. Basil attended between the years and and was sorted into . This was something that came as quite an annoyance and surprise to Basil's parents, who had hoped he'd be in Slytherin. This was the start of a trend of occasions when Basil would disappoint his parents, a source of a lot of guilt for him. Despite this, Basil did admirably good work at school. Doing above average in most subjects, and incredibly in a few, such as and . Basil is a member of the Rosecrest Family, the Blackwood family, and the Zyma Family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Later Years First Suicide Attempt First Wizarding War Early Career Early Success Marriage Arrangement & Second Suicide Attempt Coerced Marriage Caving to Pressure Avoiding Work With the Death Eaters Intervening Years Third Suicide Attempt Helping Death Eaters in Claiming Innocence for Murders Fourth Suicide Attempt Continuing With Career Second Wizarding War Time in Azkaban Fifth Suicide Attempt Trivia *Basil was a fan of Melchior Van Nifterik, going so far as to be inspired to name his son Ernest Rosecrest after his character Ernst Van Der Vennen from his novel "Mind Games". **This would later prove to be ironic, however, after what happened between Ernest and his late wife Alethea Rosecrest (née Hill) Ernest married Alethia, a famed and (most importantly to Ernest wealthy) author, in order to gain access to her money after she died. *Basil worked with his business partner, Iris Hawthorn, in their company (law firm) Rosecrest & Hawthorn, Associates since , they've mutually owned the company, therefore, for years. Etymology *''Basil'' as name was from the Greek name Βασιλειος (pronounced Basileios), which came from the word βασιλευς (pronounced basileus) i.e "king". A famopus instance of the name was Saint Basil the Great, who was a 4th-century bishop of and one of the fathers of the early Christian church. It's because of him, this name name (and its various spellings) has come into general use in the Christian world, being especially popular among Eastern Christians. It was also borne by two Byzantine emperorsCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Basil (1). (Last accessed 7th Oct 2019). Basil himself is far more likely named for (also known as Albahaca, St. Joseph's Wort, or Sweet Basil), a of the (also known as the nettle or sage family). Native to tropical regions, Basil is mainly found from central Africa all the way to Southeast Asia. It's a tender plant, and is used a variety of cuisines worldwide.Various Wiki Contributors. (2003-2019). Basil. (Last accessed 7th Oct 2019). Basil also has some magical qualities, it's a common ingredient in potion making, often in potions involving happiness and peace, as well as in magical psychiatric potions and salves used at wizarding hospitals. This could be considered somewhat ironic. According to superstition, carrying a leaf in your pocket, bag or wallet will attract moneyUnknown. (2003-2019). Basil. (Last accessed 8th Oct 2019). Basil can also refer to the Arabic word "باسل", which means "brave, valiant"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Basil (2). (Last accessed 7th Oct 2019). *''Quentin'' is a French form of the Roman name Quintinus. It was the name of a a 3rd-century saint, a missionary who was considered martyred in Gaul. It was first introduced to England by the NormansCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Quentin. (Last accessed 8th Oct 2019). Quintinus is a Roman cognomen that was originally derived from Quintus''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Quintinus. (Last accessed 8th Oct 2019), which in turn is a praenomen (a given name) meaning "fifth" in Latin. It was usually given to the fifth child, as well as a child born in the fifth month of the year. This was a very common praenomen, it was actually far more popular than the other numeric names in Roman culture. A famous figure with this name was the poet (Quintus Horatius Flaccus)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Quintus. (Last accessed 8th Oct 2019). Quentin was also Basil's father's name, which is likely why the name was picked for his middle name. *''Rosecrest'' References Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Death Eaters Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Former Death Eaters Category:Heterochromia Category:Prefect Category:English Speakers Category:English Wizards Category:English Category:Rosecrest Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Pure blood Category:Zyma Family Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Lawyer Category:Magical Lawyer Category:Defense Lawyer Category:Blackwood Family Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Russian Speakers Category:Ukranian Speakers Category:Depression Sufferers Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922